


Wrathful

by mansikka



Series: Filling In The Gaps [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 05:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14129580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Some filler-y stuff for Day of Wrath





	Wrathful

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I winged so much of this since was so little Malec in this one!

"Hey."

Alec's not quite sure how to define what he's feeling for seeing Magnus in the Institute, but when Magnus looks up as he calls out to him, Alec thinks at least a part of it is relief.

"Hello," Magnus replies as he greets him looking pleased to see him, even leaning almost close enough to bump their arms together for a moment, but glancing around as though he's not sure who is looking.

"How'd it go with Aldertree?"

"Well, the man didn't disappoint," Magnus replies as they walk together, "in his own charming, inimitable way, he informed me that I will indeed be punished, but the form of punishment is yet to be decided."

"All for trying to save my life," Alec says, smiling at the way Magnus kind of shrugs in answer, watching every expression on his face as his gaze falls to the floor.

There's so much he's got to say to Magnus, but right now doesn't seem appropriate to say or do anything. They're on the main floor of the Institute with numerous Shadowhunters passing by, and if that wasn't enough to hold Alec back from, perhaps hugging Magnus like he kind of wants to do, he also feels a kind of shyness creeping in over him that leaves him hesitating.

That Magnus never left his side when he was lost trying to track Jace is a little overwhelming for Alec. To be given evidence that Magnus cares about him that  _much_ puts both a smile on his face and nervous excitement in his heart. 

Izzy is, of course, loving every second of his embarrassment for every detail she repeats to him for Magnus' actions. Alec would snap about it a little more were it not for the situation with Jace, and Valentine, and everything else. It makes her enjoyment at his blushes bearable, and a welcome distraction, something to focus on that's tinged with  _good_.

But still. There _are_ things he needs to say to Magnus, and he can't hesitate over them. "Jace may have been the one who pulled me out, but I did feel you there. So… thank you."

"Thank you for not dying on me," Magnus replies, and if Alec's not mistaken, there's a little shyness from him as well.

Alec doesn't know where it's come from, and he wants to reverse it, immediately. But now really couldn't be worse timing, and he's saved from any awkwardness on the subject by Magnus' next question.

"How is Jace?

"He won't be gone long," Alec tells him. "Once his hand touches the Soul Sword, the truth will come out, and prove that he's never been on Valentine's side."

Magnus smiles and raises an eyebrow as though he's not sure what else he should say or do, and Alec needs more than this stilted moment between them. Alec first makes sure no one is listening or near them, and pleads with his words to come out right.

"Look, um, I know that with everything that's been going on, I… we haven't had a chance to…"

"Go on that first date we never had?" Magnus suggests, saving Alec from stammering.

"Right, yes," Alec says in relief.

"I know a place in SoHo that has the best lamb kebab this side of Marrakech. Or, we can portal to Marrakech. You hungry?"

"Starving," Alec replies, already excited at spending a little time away from the Institute with Magnus, a touch of that awkwardness lost.

"Hey, Alec."

Alec barely keeps his groan internal for hearing Raj's voice, can't help smiling for Magnus' taunt. Izzy relished telling him the details of the incident between Magnus and Raj more than anything else, and Alec thinks resentment is going to be something that emanates from Raj for a while yet.

Still, there is work to do, and all those ideas that had been forming in his head about a real first date with Magnus are lost to duties that, at least in this moment, he'd rather not perform.

"Rain check?" Magnus suggests.

"Yes, yeah. Is that okay?" Alec says, because he needs Magnus to know he's not putting this off indefinitely.

"You go battle your demons," Magnus tells him with a soft, reassuring smile. Alec wants to stay for longer, but the way Aldertree's been behaving he'll likely be reprimanded for being even a second late, so he leaves without another word, hoping for some time later so that he can at least _call_ Magnus.

* * *

_Alec: Working with Clary. Send help?_

_Magnus: Alexander. I'm sure she'll be fine. Be kind ;)_

_Alec: Yeah. I just hope she doesn't get in my way._

_Magnus: This is all just new to her; that's all. Jocelyn was an excellent Shadowhunter; Clary has so much to learn._

_Alec: We'll see. I'm sorry we couldn't get dinner, Magnus._

_Magnus: Me too. Perhaps when you're back?_

_Alec: I'll let you know. And thank you._

_Magnus: What for?_

_Alec: Being so understanding? For helping get me back? For putting up with all this? Take your pick._

_Magnus: You are worth every minute, Alexander._

_Alec: ...Clary just caught me smiling like an idiot..._

_Magnus: Go do your job, Shadowhunter ;)_

* * *

_Alec: Okay. So maybe you had a point. Clary was great. Don't tell her that, though._

_Magnus: See? I'm proud of you, Alexander._

_Alec: Looks like we've got a demon on the loose._

_Magnus: Can I help?_

_Alec: Thanks. I'll let you know._

_Magnus: Please… glare at Aldertree in passing for me._

_Alec: Why? What did he do this time?_

_Magnus: Let's just say he sent me a message. On Raphael's face._

_Alec: What??_

_Magnus: It's fine, I've healed him now. But we have a problem; I need to find Camille. Aldertree gave Raphael twelve hours to turn her over to the Clave, with the threat of… more unpleasantness, should he not._

_Alec: What can I do, Magnus?_

_Magnus: I don't think there is anything you can do. Besides; you just said there's a demon you need to deal with._

_Alec: Okay. But… be careful, okay?_

_Magnus: Of course :) and you_

* * *

_Alec: Demon's in the Institute. Might not be in contact for a while._

_Magnus: Please be careful._

* * *

_Alec: Magnus. Are you free?_

_Magnus: I can be. Do you want to come here? I can open a portal_

_Alec: I don't think I can leave the Institute yet_

_Magnus: Why? What happened? Did you catch the demon?_

_Magnus: Alec?_

Alec listens to his cell phone buzz and pinches his eyes, coughing to clear his throat a little before he answers. "Hi."

"Alexander. What happened?"

"The demon," Alec says, eyes closed, and opening again immediately for the security footage replaying there showing what _he'd_ done.

"What happened?" Magnus repeats, gently urging him to talk.

"I… it got out. It… Magnus, I—"

"Do you want me to come to you?"

"I don't think that's a good idea right now," Alec says, his voice cracking even as he smiles for the offer. "Aldertree's kind of on the warpath."

"For?"

"Everything?"

"Alexander," Magnus says softly, and it makes Alec want to climb into the phone, "talk to me."

"There was a… the demon, Magnus, it was… it possessed some of us," Alec manages to stumble out, arguing with his lip against trembling. "It got _me_ —"

"I'm coming over—"

"You can't," Alec says, shaking his head even though there's no one to see him do it. "It's just… now's probably not a good time for anyone to be here who isn't… who isn't—"

"A Shadowhunter?" Magnus suggests, understanding.

"Yeah," Alec says with a soft sigh, and feeling both foolish and more comfortable, rearranges himself so he's sprawled out across his bed.

"So? What happened?"

"I don't remember much," Alec admits, "I mean; I don't remember it being _in_ me."

"Did anyone get hurt?"

"How's it going with Camille?" Alec asks, trying not to let his voice falter, wanting to avoid the truth for as long as possible.

"Don't change the subject," Magnus chides with a soft laugh, and the sound of it makes Alec smile, sighing a little and tempted to ask for that portal anyway, just for a friendly face and a few moments away from here.

"Okay."

"So. Who got hurt?"

"Izzy's in the infirmary, but she's doing okay. Lydia. Raj got possessed—"

"I'm sure the demon felt quite at home," Magnus retorts, and the indignance in his tone puts another smile on Alec's face.

"Got to Izzy too. But she's okay," Alec repeats, more thankful for that than he can be for much else at the moment.

"Okay—"

"I killed Jocelyn."

Alec blurts the words out unable to contain them a moment longer, and unable to disguise the following sob. He takes a couple of shaky breaths knowing Magnus is waiting for him to compose himself, wipes tears from his cheeks and sighs hard into the phone.

"I… I know it wasn't me—"

"It _wasn't_ you, Alexander," Magnus says softly, "you had no control over it. It wasn't you."

"Still looked like me. Sounded like me. Probably looked just as _angry_ as me when I yelled at her 'cos of Jace—"

"This won't make you feel any better, but I yelled at Jocelyn myself."

"About?"

"You," Magnus replies. Alec closes his eyes and sighs again.

"Magnus—"

"This wasn't you, Alexander," Magnus tells him urgently, "you know that it wasn't."

"It still looked like me," Alec says again and groans knowing he's just saying the same things on repeat.

"Alec—"

A knock on the door has Alec leaping up from his bed with the phone still pressed to his ear. "Can I maybe call you back? Or message you later?"

"I'll be here," Magnus tells him.

Alec smiles into the phone, mutters a soft thank you, then ends the call, sucking in a deep breath before opening the door.


End file.
